This invention relates to a self-sealing valve and, more particularly, to any low pressure inflatable device that includes the self-sealing valve.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,363 (hereinafter the xe2x80x9c""363 patent) and 5,367,726 (hereinafter the xe2x80x9c""726 patentxe2x80x9d) disclose a valve and a motor for inflating and deflating inflatable objects. FIG. 62 illustrates a top view and FIG. 63 illustrates a cross-sectional view of an embodiment of dual-valve assembly disclosed in the ""363 and ""726 patents. The valve includes a flange 152 that may be mounted to a wall of an inflatable body in a location proximate to a port through which air is transferred between an interior and an exterior of the inflatable body. The flange 152 has a throat 1521 through which all air passes that is being transferred between the interior and the exterior of the inflatable body. The throat 1521 is defined by a circular rim 1522. In addition, a cover assembly 153 including a cap 1533 is used to removably cover the throat 1521. A ring-shaped base 1531 is disposed around an exterior of the circular rim. The cap 1533 is attached to the base by means of a hinge assembly 1532. The cap may be latched into a closed position by a latching arrangement including a latch projection 1535 on the cap and latch receptacle 1536 on the base. When the cap is closed, a gasket 1534 is urged against the top 1523 of the rim 1522 so that the gasket is submitted to compression, to seal the dual-valve assembly.
Disposed within the dual-valve assembly 153 is a valve assembly 154. The valve assembly includes a diaphragm 1544 and valve stem 1547. The valve stem and the diaphragm are supported by a valve stem support 1549 which is attached to the cap 1533. The dual-valve assembly also includes a structure defining an inflation input 1542 and a valve seat 1543, that the diaphragm rests against in a closed position to further form a seal of the dual-valve assembly. The diaphragm can be accessed by an individual at the inflation input and can be pushed axially within the dual-valve assembly in a downward direction into an open position by pressing on a push button 1546. The diaphragm is urged into the closed position when the push button is released by a spring 1548, disposed within the valve stem, that pushes against a portion of the valve stem support.
Thus, the ""363 and ""726 patents disclose a valve that can be used to inflate and deflate an inflatable device wherein the diaphragm moves downward in an axial direction towards an interior of the inflatable device away from the valve seat during inflation and that moves upward in an axial direction towards the valve seat to seal the valve. However, the dual-valve assembly disclosed in the ""363 and ""726 patents is approximately 4xe2x80x3xc3x975xe2x80x3 and therefore requires substantial space for mounting within an inflatable object. However, many inflatable objects cannot accommodate a valve assembly of this size and therefore there is a need for a smaller valve assembly that can be mounted within smaller inflatable objects. In addition, many inflatable devices have a contoured surface and therefore there is a need for a valve that can be mounted on a contoured surface area. Further, the dual-valve of the ""363 and ""726 patents requires nine separate parts to be manufactured and assembled and therefore is costly and difficult to manufacture, assemble and maintain. Therefore, there is a need for a valve that requires less parts, is cheaper to manufacture and assemble, and is easy to maintain. Moreover, the dual-valve disclosed in the ""363 and ""726 patents has redundant devices for sealing the valve which contribute to the excessive parts and cost. Therefore, there is a need for a valve that provides a suitable seal that does not require redundant structure to accomplish the self-seal. Still further, since the valve is to be inserted within an inflatable device, there is a need for the valve to be easy to use and easy to clean and/or repair.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-sealing valve assembly for use in inflatable devices.
One embodiment of a self-sealing valve according to the invention, comprises a valve housing having a fluid conduit, a valve seat, and the valve housing being configured to pass fluid through the fluid conduit. A valve assembly provides a self-seal of the fluid conduit. The valve assembly comprises a support member comprising a mounting device that retains a portion of a flexible diaphragm. The support member and mounting device are configured to position the flexible diaphragm against the valve seat to seal the fluid conduit in a closed position of the self-sealing valve, and to facilitate movement of at least a part of a periphery of the flexible diaphragm in a first direction away from the valve seat to an open position. The flexible diaphragm has an area larger than an area of the fluid conduit and includes the periphery of the flexible diaphragm.
One aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is it can be combined with a container having an interior, an exterior, a wall separating the interior and the exterior, and a port in the wall for transferring fluid between the interior and the exterior, and wherein the valve housing is attached to the wall of the container so that fluid being transferred between the interior and the exterior of the container passes through the fluid conduit of the valve housing.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that it further comprises a means for maintaining the flexible diaphragm within the valve housing.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve housing has a first part disposed about a perimeter of the valve housing that may be attached to the container wall, and a second part coupled to the first part that includes the valve seat and the fluid conduit.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the support member and the flexible diaphragm are constructed and arranged so that an act of fluid injection into the container is sufficient to cause the at least the part of the periphery of the flexible diaphragm to move in the first direction into the open position to permit an influx of fluid into the container.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that it further comprises a means for maintaining the flexible diaphragm in the closed position.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve housing can be flush mounted to the wall of a fluid container so that the valve assembly is either substantially coplanar with or beneath the wall of the fluid container.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve housing and the valve assembly are constructed and arranged so that a sufficient fluid pressure created within a container maintains the at least the part of the periphery of the flexible diaphragm against the valve seat when there is an absence of an influx of fluid.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve housing comprises a single piece that includes a lip disposed about a perimeter of the valve housing that may be directly attached to a container wall.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that it further comprises a stiffening means for reducing a flexing of the flexible diaphragm except for the at least the part of the periphery of the flexible diaphragm.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that it further comprises a locking means for locking the flexible diaphragm in a locked open position.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that it further comprises a releasing tab on the support member, that can be contacted to release the locking means.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve assembly comprises two pieces, the support member and the flexible diaphragm.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the support member and mounting device are arranged to suspend the support member so that no structure exists under the flexible diaphragm.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve assembly and valve housing are arranged to provide non-axial movement of the at least the part of the periphery of the flexible diaphragm in a direction not substantially along an axis of the fluid conduit, in the first direction and in the second direction.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve assembly and valve housing are arranged to provide axial movement of the at least the part of the periphery of the flexible diaphragm substantially along an axis of the fluid conduit, in the first direction and in the second direction.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve housing and the valve assembly are arranged to provide a high volume of fluid transfer over a low pressure range through the fluid conduit.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve assembly is constructed and arranged so that substantially any part of the flexible diaphragm may be contacted to regulate the transfer of the fluid through the self-sealing valve.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve housing and the valve assembly are arranged so that the valve assembly has a plurality of interactive positions with the valve housing.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve assembly and the valve housing are arranged so that the valve assembly may be removed and replaced with another valve assembly.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that it further comprises a means for connecting and disconnecting the valve housing to a fluid control device.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the support member is flexible.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the self-sealing valve is that the valve housing and the flexible diaphragm are configured to restrain at lease an additional portion of the periphery from moving in the first direction.